Dante's Inferno
by Demonslayer1337
Summary: A Devil May Cry story based in a post apocalyptic time. The world finds itself in need of a Knight, with none in sight. Story takes place decades after the events of DMC4. Rated M for graphic violence and possible mature themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 0 Prelude

*************  
Dante's Inferno  
*************

*******************************************************************  
This is a fictional story. It may contain fictitious scenes very graphic in nature.  
If you are under the age of 18 or do not wish to read mature material, please leave  
now. The author will not be held responsible henceforth for any legal repercussions.  
Dante, Devil May Cry, and anything Devil May Cry related is the property of Capcom  
*******************************************************************

Chapter 0 - Prelude

It was a dark night, grim and menacing as always in what was left of this city,  
more accurately of this world. It was a time not too distant from now. It seemed that  
everything that could have gone wrong had. For more than two millennia a portion of  
the human race had feared the end of the world, an apocalypse. The problem was, they  
were right. Though not as they had thought it would happen. As it would turn out, it  
was the humans own 'saviour' that scorned them. It seemed that there really was both  
a heaven as well as hell. Their heaven, as it were, had lost faith in its sheep and  
decided to end their existence.

The irony of how they chose to do so, was to let loose all the demons in hell by  
opening thousands of hell gates all over the planet. They chose to let the humans be  
extinguished by the demons, and when the dust settled, they would destroy the demons  
who they had used as tools to do so. Or at least that was their plan as it were.

It turned out to be harder to do so than they had thought. The demons were many  
in numbers, and the highest of their ranks were proving too devious and powerful for  
the lower ranked angels to handle. The world became their battle ground, and the  
humans were just lambs to the slaughter.

The only thing worse than all of this, is that the only one who might have been  
able to stop this apocalypse, or even stand up to the forces of heaven and hell, was  
no where to be found. The only surviving son of Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight,  
had been missing for the last few decades. Instead of rallying to the cause, as you  
would expect, he disappeared from the scene altogether.

It had been over five decades since The Son of Sparda had been writing the wrongs  
of the world and since disappeared, leaving the fall of humanity not long after. The  
one thing that seemed certain in this time, was the world needed a knight, now more  
than ever.

Author's notes: Short I know, but this is just the prelude to get the setting right.  
Some have said that this story is too depressing, but I hope it should lead to some  
entertainment for most who read it. Please read the first chapter before deciding  
it's not worth your time. After you read chapter one, and only after then, please be  
sure to R&R. Feel free to drop any suggestions, comments, and helpful criticisms


	2. Chapter 1 – Dark Knight Appears

*************  
Dante's Inferno  
*************

*******************************************************************  
This is a fictional story. It may contain fictitious scenes very graphic in nature.  
If you are under the age of 18 or do not wish to read mature material, please leave  
now. The author will not be held responsible henceforth for any legal repercussions.  
Dante, Devil May Cry, and anything Devil May Cry related is the property of Capcom  
*******************************************************************

Chapter 1 – Dark Knight Appears

The skies were ablaze with flashes of lightning and the sounds of thunder; this  
seemed to be the only source of light as it were. Even the roaring thunder did little  
to wash out the constant sounds of battle and screaming in the background.

At the end of a street surrounded by fallen buildings, much like any other, a girl  
clad in shining silver armor with white trimmings was thrown violently down the street  
by a very large demon. The demon snarled at the man with his crinkled snout. The demon  
stood at least two stories tall with red skin and long bull like horns that protruded  
from his forehead. A small group of pride demons stood at the larger demons side.

The armor clad woman began to get back on her feet. She held her sword in a ready  
state. Her blonde hair began to glisten with light and quickly her whole body seemed  
to emit a small amount of light shimmering off her body and armor. The girl spoke in a  
bold and proud manner, "I will defeat you, foul beast."

The demons voice bellowed as he chuckled, "You, a pathetic servant of light such  
as yourself has no chance of stopping the great Asmodeus." Asmodeus picked up a giant  
great axe he was carrying and began to charge at the angel.

Meanwhile it seemed a lone human had been walking down the street they were in.  
The human was wearing a long tattered black cloak with the cowl covering his head. He  
seemed like any other human of this time, with the exception that he seemed to have  
the gall to blatantly walk the streets while these greater beings were duking it out.

The demons and the angel didn't seem to notice this development as they became  
locked in combat with each other. The angel picked off two prides before Asmodeus side  
swiped her with his great axe and sent her flying to the side of the street, just in  
front of the cloaked man in black.

The black garbed man seemed to disregard it and continue to walk forward. Asmodeus  
seemed to now take note of the human and a grin crossed his twisted mouth. He sniffed  
the air and his evil voice echoed, "Human, a fine appetiser after I defeat this weak  
and pathetic angel." The human once again ignored the demon and tried to continue down  
the street. This seemed to enrage the demon and his giant fist went straight for the  
man. Just then the supposed human turned toward the demon and stopped his giant fist  
seemingly with no effort on his part using only his bare hand.

The force of the blow the man caught caused his cowl to fall back revealed the man  
to have handsome facial features and silver hair slightly covering his icy blue eyes.  
The man spoke with a sinister voice, "You know, I would have let you live and ignored  
all this, but here you go and attack me." He pushed the demon back with a jerk of his  
hand. The demon seemed taken aback by all this. Asmodeus spoke with a tremor in his  
voice, "Th.. this cannot be. You smell of a human, yet you have the power and aura of  
a demon. What are you?"

The demon could say no more as the silver haired man appeared behind him, with the  
demon's now severed head lying next to him and demon blood dripping from his now demon  
clawed hands. The confused prides vanished in the night as if unwilling to fight him.

The man turned to leave just as a sword was pointed at his throat by the armored  
looked at the woman face to face, "Just what are you planning to do with that  
sword. It didn't seem to help you against him." He gripped the sword with his claw and  
snapped it in half, "What makes you think it would have worked against me?" He scoffed  
at her before starting to go about his way.

Just then the angel spoke out, "Wait, what are you? Why did you save me? How did.."  
before she could finish her questions he cut her off, "I didn't save you, I removed an  
obstacle from my path. As for you, well if you don't get in my way I wont have to kill  
you. Though I doubt that's possible, I mean you are supposed to kill me, being a half  
demon, half human. That's two targets on you angels list of things to eradicate." He  
chuckled, "Then again I can't say I blame you, demons are scum, and humans are not any  
better." He then continued on his way and walked off.

The angel was, simplistically speaking, stunned. She didn't know what to think at  
this point. She had just seen a half-ling kill a greater demon in an instant with no  
effort what so ever. As she was pondering this the sounds of feathers reached her ears  
and she turned to find another angel standing next to her. She immediately bowed down  
to him and spoke, "Gabriel sir, what are you doing on the battle field?"

Gabriel, the Arch Angel, looked down at her, "It is not for you to question _me_."  
He placed his hands on the woman's shoulder, "Stand Cassiel. Report on what happened."

Cassiel stood before Gabriel and reported, "The Greater Demon Asmodeus lays dead.  
It was not I who defeated him though. A man, proclaiming to be a half demon did so."  
Gabriel's eyes narrowed, "Tell me, what did this half-ling look like?" Cassiel began  
to describe the man who slew the demon, "He was about 185cm(6'2") tall, an athletic  
build. with blue eyes, and silver hair." Gabriel scoffed, "Dante...," Cassiel looked  
at him with bewilderment as she asked, "How do you know his name?" Gabriel spoke with  
indignation, "It seems a ghost has returned. You need not be concerned with this, now  
return to the field of battle and finish off the remaining trash in this area."

Cassiel knew better than to question him and took off to take her place among the  
others in destroying the remaining pests that plagued heaven's sight. She had never  
questioned anything handed down from on high, though she knew something seemed odd  
about this halfbreed. _How is it that Gabriel knew of him and what did it all mean?_

********************************************************************  
Author's note: Granted this chapter didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, eh oh well  
I know I skipped on fighting between Dante and the demon, but I promise I will put  
actual battle scenes in later. So please, R&R. I know its not the best it could be and  
I need your comments and critism to help make it so.  
********************************************************************


End file.
